Nuesto paraguas
by Itzel Js
Summary: Duele saber que debo decir adiós cuando ya no estas...mis lágrimas caen al saber que aunque grite tu nombre no me escucharas, pero aun así te sigo llamando como si fuese un hábito...incluso hoy...


**!**

**jeje como estan?**

**buuuueno...jeje ya no se que decir...**

**pero, aqui les dejo un fic muy dramatico inspirado en algunas palabras que he vivido...y otras de una cancion...jeje**

**en fin...sin mas que decir, espero que les guste**

**y disfruten de mi tregica historia! jeje -me refero a la escrita...no a la mia...la mia no fue tan dramatica...bueno...solo un poco jeje...ash! ya me alrge...-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro paraguas<strong>

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, el viento corría de un lado a otro, gritando promesas de amor que nunca se cumplieron, el agua caía fuertemente sobre el frio pavimento, que mataba las lágrimas que la luna soltaba ante aquella noche…..tan solo sollozando…

….Justo como ella…

Aquella chica de pelo castaño, del que escurría el llanto nocturno,

Aquella de preciosos ojos verdes consumidos en un ayer lejano,

Aquella de sonrisa extraviada dejando como recuerdo una bonita boca sin vida,

Aquella de revoltoso y dulce carácter que fue ahogado pasadas las noches…..

Porque así es como era ella….

Con sonrisas tristes adornando sus rostro, atormentándose con un dulce pasado que ya se había marchado, añorando el regreso de ese joven de ojos cobre, implorando el milagro de vivir un ayer que ya había muerto…..

Siguió caminando cansinamente por las calles, a su lado pasaban personas, todas caminando presurosamente tratando de refugiarse bajo cualquier cosa, esperando que el agua no les tocase….era algo irónico, pero ella debía estar haciendo lo mismo….

Mas sin embargo, cargaba en brazos un bonito paraguas verde, cerrado, al que se aferraba su fría mano…deseando no dejarlo marchar…

no había nada diferente, solo sonrisas que salían cuando caminaba al lado de otras personas, disfrutando de la vida como cualquier adolescente feliz…de esas que se pierden en los libros sin saber lo que dice por completo, siempre regresando las líneas cuando algo dramático pasaba, siempre suspirando por un caballero próximo a llegar…

El suyo ya había llegado….se dijo al tiempo que trataba de acallar otro sollozo

Pero se había marchado…..y lo recordaba claramente como hierro que había quemado su piel…dejando una bonita cicatriz como recuerdo del amor infantil que tantos sonrojos y suspiros le había provocado, una bonita cicatriz que parecía no querer dejar de doler…

Suspiro….

Aun recordaba de el momento en el que él se marcho…había dicho que ella seria lo que mas extrañaría de ese país….había rogado que no llorase….que solo serian algunos años, que el regresaría y juntos terminarían la historia que juntos habían comenzado, terminando con ese hermoso final de un caballero llevando en brazos a su mas preciada posesión.

Aun recordaba que el había dicho que regresaría por ella…..

…por ella…..solo por ella…

Bufo, mientras las frías gotas del cielo se perdían en su rostro, pero reconocía las suyas propias…por que sus lágrimas estaban tibias….pero se mesclaban con la lluvia…así dolía menos…

Era pequeña en ese entonces, y sin ningún reparo creyó firmemente en sus palabras, aferrándose a la irrealidad para que su dolor no fuese tan fuerte….

Que estupidez…tanto se había apegado a ese maldito sueño, que ahora era imposible borrarlo de su piel

Si pudiese regresar el tiempo…..haría hasta lo imposible para alejarse de el….todo lo que fuese necesario para no enamorarse de el y vivir aquella condena a la que ella misma se sometió sin siquiera saberlo…si pudiese regresar el tiempo, el dejaría de existir en su mundo.

Mentira

Mentía….sabia que si regresara el tiempo se apegaría mas fuertemente al oji ámbar, deseando que el nunca se marchara…. lo amaría mas….mas cada vez…..mas…..solo eso podría hacer….amarlo mas y mas.

Llego a casa, y dejo todo sobre el recibidor, para que los pasillos no se llenasen de agua

Subió a su habitación, con apenas un corto short y la blusa del colegio…y su paraguas…..

lo recordaba, lo recordaba cada vez que respiraba, pero su piel ardía tortuosamente cuando llovía…siempre que llovía…algunas veces pensaba que era un castigo del cielo para que no se olvidase de el…

se recostó taciturnamente en su mullida cama tras ponerse el pijama, y abrazo aquel paraguas….no importaba que estuviese mojado….no importaba que fuese tonto o ridículo…lo único que quería era abrazarse a el…..un recuerdo de lo que había sido su amado Shaoran….

En el fondo quería olvidarlo….quería vivir la vida sonriendo como el antaño…

A veces deseaba vivir fingiendo que no pasaba nada…..

Pero no podía ser…se dijo tristemente….

Por que asi se lo recordaban aquellos objetos. Objetos rotos, vacíos...pero llenos de lagrimas y recuerdos que habia limpiado solo para ella, como si fuesen joyas preciosas que podían hablar…..

_Le extrañaba….le extrañaba tanto….._

_Cada dia, irónicamente le llamaba esperando que el le contestase_

_Ahora era un doloroso habito el llamarle por su nombre….aun sabiendo que el no contestaría…incluso hoy…_

No…aun no podía dejarlo ir….

No podía ir aquel recuerdo…..aquel recuerdo que regresaba todas las noches haciendo mas difícil su olvido….a veces se olvidaba de que tan solo eran sueños y nuevamente volvía a caer….dejando su rescrebrajado corazón mas roto de lo que ya se hallaba….

_La había dejado…..aquel muchacho de mirada indomable y protectora la había dejado…_

_Justo cuando el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones…._

_Cuando su corazón dejo de latir…._

_Cuando su cuerpo dejo moverse…_

_Cuando el avión en el que iba exploto…_

Incluso en aquellos momentos se preguntaba cuando seria que el volvería a por ella…..le había prometido volver por ella….el nunca rompía sus promesas….

Habían pasado años….años desde que el la había dejado sola….pero no quería olvidar….

Porque cada vez que llovía encontraba su paraguas verde…..ese que el llevaba, el que siempre la esperaba en brazos del joven para llevarla a casa cuando llovía…

Siempre resguardándola, siempre protegiéndola…siempre amándola….

Dolía saber que a pesar de que él no estaba, ella podía verlo aun….dejando el paraguas a su lado…apareciendo de la nada, pero esparciéndose en su esencia, en su perfume, en su voz…..

Porque cada vez que salía de clase, el estaba ahí….

Con su pintoresca y confiada sonrisa….

Con sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos….

Con su rostro varonil y atrayente

Con su esbelto y alto cuerpo…..

Siempre en la esquina, siempre con las manos en las bolsas, siempre con una mescla de dulzura y protección mirándola…..

-Sakura!-gritaba siempre la imagen, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente….para después simplemente desaparecer frente a sus ojos,

…pero aun así, tomaba aquel paraguas…..llevándolo consigo a casa, pero sabiendo de antemano que desaparecería cuando ella durmiese….

Dolía…dolía saber que a pesar de que 4 años habían pasado ya ella seguía amándolo…

_Lo amaba cada vez que veía sus ojos en el cielo, mirándola con tanta pasión como solo el podía…_

_Lo amaba cada vez que sentía sus brazos frotándola en un abrazo cuando tenía frio…._

_Lo amaba cada vez que el viento soplaba y escuchaba llamarla….._

_Lo amaba cada vez que el la arrullaba en las mantas hasta que conseguía dormir….._

Dolía amarlo aun después de que el ya no estaba en ese mundo….

Le amaba tanto que todo lo que sentía se fundió con el dolor….

Le amaba y dolía…..aquella bonita cicatriz dolía….

Quemaba como si fuese apenas unas horas atrás cuando se hubiese marcado….pero una pequeña, iracunda y torpe sonrisa cruzaba su cara cuando dolía, recordándole que el no fue siempre una invención suya…

Dolía el saber que no podía seguirlo…y que aun faltaba tanto tiempo para que el viniese por ella…..

Pero a pesar de que sabia que aunque le gritara, le suplicara o le rogara que volviera….el no lo haría…..

Ese era el único capricho que no podía cumplirle…..

-Shaoran…-llamo mientras las lágrimas mojaban su almohada

-Shaoran-pronuncio mas fuerte….agonizando…..

La ventana se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar el fuerte aire

-SHAORAN!-grito fuera de si con el corazón desgarrado, hundiéndose en el colchón y abrazando como si fuese el al paraguas

_-sakura_-oyo llamar a su lado…..con su aterciopelada voz

Volteo la cara, para encontrarse con el…..con una sonrisa de comprensión aflorando en su rostro, y la mirada cargada del cariño que nadie mas le daba como el.

Ella solo atino a sentarse torpemente sobre la colcha….observándolo…

-_preciosa, deja de llorar_-pidió dulcemente al tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas arreboladas, completamente mojadas, tras hacer eso, retiro el paraguas de las manos de ella

-n-no…..por favor…no te lo lleves-pidio consternada

-_ya, ya, tranquila sakura_-arrullo el, mientras la cargaba para ponerla bajo sus cobijas

-es que….-replico ella dolorosamente aferrándose ahora a una manga del suéter de el

-_debes dejar de llorar cuando llueve Sakura_-le riño acariciando su mejilla

-pe-pero…duele….-contesto con los ojos completamente rojos, de los que las lagrimas nuevamente pugnaban por salir

-_lo se…..también lo siento_-

-_ahora, debes dormir….es muy tarde_-pidió suavemente para dejar un beso sobre su frente

-que-quédate….por favor…..solo un rato….solo un rato-suplico

El suspiro, y se recostó a su lado, envolviéndola en sus brazos

-te extrae-reconoció ella

-_también te extrañe cerezo_-correspondió, hundiendo su cara en los mojados cabellos de ella

-…amo que llueva…..-susurro ella rato después, cuando comenzaba a dormir

El se levanto de la cama, mirándola dormitar…..se veía preciosa….

-_duerme bien cariño_-pidió con el paraguas en manos mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su preciosa dama, ella solo suspiro ante su acción

-_mañana te traeré el paraguas_-retomo nuevamente acariciándola, para dar un paso atrás y desaparecer

Ella sonrió….y una lagrimita corrió por su mejilla

…amaba que lloviera…

Porque el venia…..y se quedaba siempre a su lado hasta que pensaba que dormía…..

Porque solo cuando llovía él se quedaba mucho rato con ella, acariciándola, mimándola, reconfortándola…

-te amo Shaoran-susurro dolorosamente, al saber que ya no estaba con ella

Y dolía….dolía saber que aunque intentase olvidarle no podría hacerlo…..porque el seguía atormentándole

_Dolía saber que aun muerto el la cuidaba…_

_Aun muerto siempre la protegía…._

_Aun muerto sabia que la amaba…_

_Aun muerto se negaba a dejarla sola…_

…

_Dolía saber que estaba muerto….._

…

…

_Pero aun así le sentía….le veía, le hablaba…tal vez estaba loca_

_Se dijo_

…_.._

_O tal vez también estaba muriendo_

…

…_sonrió…._

_Eso no dolía tanto…._

…_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>fin!<em>**

**_jeje, que les parecio?_**

**_a mi me gusto mucho!_**

**_-enserio!, mientras la escribia estaba llorando...me acorde de...wa! fue tan triste...-_**

**_en fin jeje -que cambio no?- jeje_**

**_espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_yyyyyy_**

**_como todos los escritores, encontramos inspiracion en los reviews_**

**_denme inspiracion!_**

**_jeje_**

**_por cierto -ya saben, los creditos jeje- doy gracias a mi duende, mi angel y mi musa, que por el momento me dieron inspiracioon, asi que no seran esclavos por un tiempo jeje,_**

**_-no menione que son escla-digo...trabajadores honrados y felices que viven dentro de mi mente...jeje-_**

**_asi que_**

**_gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leer mi historia!_**

_**...**  
><em>


End file.
